


Puppy Love - Stucky Short Webcomic (updated 09/06)

by kurozawa46



Series: Puppy Love - Stucky Short Webcomic [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM culture, Collar, Digital Art, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Gay Bar, Happy Ending, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Nudity, Puppy Play, Puppy in however context you see fit, Rating May Change, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Steve is a Puppy, Sub Steve Rogers, Updated weekly, unfinished work, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46
Summary: Modern! AU where Steve is a puppy (this sentence is free for interpretation :D) Light Dom/Sub.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Puppy Love - Stucky Short Webcomic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687429
Comments: 59
Kudos: 254





	Puppy Love - Stucky Short Webcomic (updated 09/06)

**Author's Note:**

> **08/30 update:** the pandemic hit me very hard and everything has been rough. New schedule: pages will be updated whenever I get a chance to draw - on here and on [ my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46) until the story is completed. The full story will be around 32 - 38 pages. Intentionally without text/word bubbles.

_**(...To Be Continued)** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to share from my Twitter posts:
> 
> [PART 1](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/1213997928420970496)  
>  [PART 2](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/1216529455662927873)  
>  [PART 3](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/1219119938163613698)  
>  [PART 4](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/1226669315463766016)
> 
> Also follow my Twitter for newest weekly updates (usually 1-2 pages per week) to this story! :)


End file.
